


Christmas tradition

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Domestic, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1st of December and Dan reminds Phil that they have a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the summary is a bit weak, I'm sorry about that.

Dan wakes up to weird noises. He just wants to go back to sleep, he just wants to be cuddled by Phil. That wakes him up completely. Where is Phil anyway?  
Dan follows the noises, he is still wrapped up in their duvet. He finds his boyfriend in the living room, surrounded by boxes, fairy lights, ornaments and crackers. So, it is 1st of December. Phil’s favourite time of the year. It’s only 7 am, but Phil started decorating their living room.  
‘Phil, honey, it’s 7 in the morning, come back to sleep!’ he says, then yawns.  
‘I can’t! Santa will see our empty flat, and you know I can’t disappoint Santa.’  
This is one of the reasons Dan loves Phil so much. This ambiguity. Phil’s childish innocence is the cutest thing in the world, then a minute later he says something really sexual or simply just fucks Dan with his eyes. And it literally can happen within a minute.  
‘Then at least eat something with me.’  
Phil looks at Dan, smiling lightly. Dan blushes because he knows what made Phil smile. His bed hair. It’s almost like is hobbit hair, only messier.  
‘Fine. Go back to bed and I’ll fix us something,’ Phil says while standing up. He walks over to Dan and presses a kiss on his forehead.  
Suddenly, Dan remembers the past five years he spent with Phil. When they first met and started dating, Phil was taller than Dan, so Dan could just rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder when they hugged. Then, after a while, Dan grew up, and now it was Phil who rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.  
‘Okay,’ Dan nods and like a penguin, he toddles back to their bedroom. He lies down, hugging Phil’s pillow, inhaling every scent. He really loves mornings like this, even if it’s way too early for humans to exist. Maybe the fans are right, domestic Phan is the cutest. Phil making him breakfast, while Dan’s too lazy to get out of bed. He lives for these moments.  
He must have fallen asleep, because what it seems like a second later, Phil’s beside him, shaking him awake. ‘Sorry to wake you up, love. I just don’t want the food to get cold.’ He hands Dan a plate of omelette and toast.  
‘Thank you,’ Dan says sleepily and sits up.  
While they eat, they talk about decorating the whole flat. Phil has so many wonderful ideas and Dan wants to make it come true. They even decide to make a Christmas baking video. Dan says he’s only willing to do it, if it’s a Delia Smith recipe.   
After breakfast, they spend the morning finding a perfect tree. It’s not too big, but its branches are full and bushy and the smell… So they decide to get that and as soon as they get home, the smells immediately fill the living room.  
During the day, they slowly decorate each room, starting with the office, finishing with the living room. By 9 pm, Dan’s dead tired and he’s lying on the floor among the boxes, but Phil’s still putting up gel stickers on the windows. ‘What do you think?’ he asks after putting up a reindeer.  
‘Looks good. Come here!’ Dan says, kicking a box out of the way. Phil lies down, and Dan immediately puts his head on Phil’s shoulder. ‘I love that you love Christmas this much. Without you, I’d pretty much leave the flat the way it is.’  
‘Thank God you found me,’ Phil says, poking out his tongue.  
‘Yeah.’ Dan moves a bit, until he can kiss Phil. It starts out gently, but as almost all the time, it gets passionate. Phil pushes back Dan, until he’s lying on the ground. Another thing the fans are right about: Dan bottoms. ‘Ow!’ Dan says after Phil is on top of him.  
‘What is it?’ Phil’s eyes are wide, scared that he hurt Dan.  
‘This.’ Dan shifts a little bit until he can move the thing that hurt his back. The plug of a fairy light. He starts laughing, because the situation is so absurd. ‘Sorry. Please, do carry on.’  
‘Here? It’s really messy here, wouldn’t it be better, if…’  
‘We have this conversation every year, Philip.’ Dan puts his hand on Phil’s shoulder. ‘It’s a 1st of December tradition. I always win.’  
‘What tradition?’  
‘The tradition where you fuck me among the Christmas decorations on the first day of December?’  
‘Oh, that one. Is that a tradition?’  
‘Yes, it is!’ Dan almost shouts in frustration. Every part of his body can sense the closeness of Phil, yet Phil is still not giving him what he wants. ‘And we’re not leaving this spot until you fuck me into oblivion.’  
Phil smirks and bends down a bit until he can whisper in Dan’s ears. ‘I’d rather fuck you into bliss.’ Dan quietly moans because of two things: 1, because of what Phil said and 2, because he swore. He only swears during sex or when they are about to make love. So this is why Dan knows that he won.  
‘Well then, go ahead.’  
Phil starts kissing Dan’s neck which makes the younger boy tremble a bit. He’s still not really used to people, and most importantly Phil, touching his neck. Five years may seem a long time, but five years ago, Dan was just an ordinary fan who only had dreams about meeting with his favourite YouTuber. And here we are, it’s 2014, Dan and Phil are not only living together, but they are actually together and Phil is about to, as he said, “fuck Dan into bliss”. Then why are you having almost philosophical thoughts?, Dan thinks.  
‘Are you okay?’ Phil asks, with worry in his voice. He looks at Dan and he is concerned.  
‘Yes, sorry, I just zoned out.’ Dan smiles lightly, then puts his head on the back of Phil’s neck, pulling him closer. He kisses Phil, letting his tongue discover his boyfriend’s lips and mouth once again. Phil gently bites Dan’s lower lip, knowing it makes him go crazy. It’s no different this time. Dan moans into Phil’s mouth and runs his finger through Phil’s hair. ‘Your shirt, now.’ He grabs the hem of Phil’s T-shirt, getting rid of it in a few seconds. It’s a bit difficult with Dan, because as Phil wants to remove Dan’s T-shirt, Dan just wants to kiss Phil’s naked body. ‘Oh, fuck it,’ he says, as he starts removing Phil’s jeans. Well, not fully, because he is impatient. As he glances down, he can Phil’s beautiful cock and it definitely makes his twitch further. ‘Forget the foreplay, just fuck me now.’  
‘Dan?’ Phil is worried again. Foreplay is usually one of Dan’s favourite parts during their sheet acrobatics. Or well, in this case floor acrobatics among the boxes.  
‘Fuck me, please!’ Dan whimpers.  
Phil tries not to giggle, but who could stop a laugh when Dan begs like this? ‘Where’s the nearest lube?’ Yeah, they keep lube pretty much in every room… just to make sure. It would be okay, but when someone comes over, they have to hide each one of them.  
‘On the shelf, in the wooden box.’   
Phil stands up and walks over to the shelf. On his way back he fully removes his pants, then does the same with Dan’s jeans. When there’s no clothing between them, he kneels down between Dan’s already open legs. He smiles as he pours lube into his palm, covering his fingers. He crawls a bit closer, then bends down a bit to press a kiss on the tip of Dan’s erection. In reaction, Dan closes his eyes and bites his lip.  
Phil then slowly starts massaging Dan’s hole which sends shivers through his body. Dan tries to say something, but it comes out as a moan. Phil pushes one finger inside of his boyfriend, and smiles when Dan’s moans become louder and louder. Slowly adding another finger, he starts widening Dan’s hole. They may have been together for 5 years, but preparation cannot be skipped.  
‘You okay?’ Phil asks quietly as he adds another finger.  
‘Y-y-y-es. Please, Phil… ple…’ Dan incoherent speech is wonderful to watch, knowing that Phil’s the reason he can’t think, let alone speak properly, makes the whole situation even hotter. Phil removes his fingers, then pours some lube into his palm then slicks himself up. He positions himself and Dan immediately puts his legs around Phil’s waist. Phil guides his cock to Dan’s entrance, then excruciatingly slowly he slides in. Dan grabs Phil’s upper arm and bites his lips again. ‘Fuck…’ he breathes almost silently as Phil starts moving. ‘Fuck, Phil… You can… Oh god…’ He moans again. ‘Go faster.’  
‘Are you sure?’ Phil asks and licks his lower lip. They rarely have proper rough sex, for some reasons they prefer sweet and slow love making.   
‘Yes, please…’ Dan begs. And Phil does go faster. It’s not a brutal rhythm, but oh God… He didn’t realise he needed this. He pulls back out, then with a steady rhythm he starts moving back and forth, making Dan whimper under him. Phil’s close and so is Dan. Phil wraps a hand around his boyfriend’s cock and starts stroking it. Dan’s breathing fastens up and only after four strokes, he comes. ‘Oh, fuck, fuck…’ he moans.  
Hearing Dan swear in ecstasy, brings Phil to the edge two. Thrusting once, twice, he comes too, grabbing Dan’s thighs. Slowly sliding out, Phil collapses on top of Dan. Dan hugs him as they try to catch their breath. Dan gently caresses Phil’s silky hair as he’s looking at his boyfriend’s face.  
‘We should get cleaned up…’ Phil murmurs against Dan’s chest.  
‘If you leave now, I’m turning into the Grinch and I’ll steal Christmas.’  
‘Okay, I’m not going anywhere.’ He moves a bit so he’s lying next to Dan. Their limbs are still tangled. Phil’s nose is in the crook of Dan’s neck, pressing sweet, little kisses on it. ‘You know, I was thinking we should buy more ornaments.’  
‘Jesus fucking Christ, you really love Christmas.’  
‘Not as much as I love you.’  
‘Good save.’ Dan laughs and presses a kiss on Phil’s head. 

In the following years, Dan makes sure that Phil doesn’t forget their 1st of December tradition.


End file.
